Mob Squad Wiki
Welcome to the Mob Squad Wiki Welcome to the Mob Squad wiki. Add and share your information about the animated Minecraft web series by Hank and Jed. Don't forget to tell your friends (or strangers) about the Wiki. Rules & Admins Plot Season 1 (Ep. 1, Published Nov 8 2012) Cooper the Creeper is on a stroll in the forest when he sees Steve kill a sheep. He goes back to the cave where he tells, Phil, Cameron, Marcus, Lyle, and Kirby about the monster. That night, all of them go into the woods, across from Steve's house. Kirby goes inside, and is killed by Steve. After Kirby's death, the rest of the mobs make a vow to become the Mob Squad and kill Steve. (Ep. 2, Published Nov 26 2012) The next night all of them charge into the house, and find that nobody is there. After looking into Steve's ladder into his mine, they all run out except for Cameron, who seems to be admiring how Steve built his house. (Ep. 3, Published Dec 2 2012) The next day Cameron talks to Steve who is mining grass, and never responding. The rest of the Mob squad are calling Cameron a traitor for trying to make friends with Steve. All of the mobs then watch him breed two cows, but then kill the two adults. (Ep. 4, Published Feb 23 2013) The episode starts with us seeing that Cooper decides to keep the baby cow. Steve decides to enter the Mob Squad's home. He mines some coal, and places a crafting table and chest. The mobs then chase him out of the cave, and try to figure out what the items are. (Ep. 5, Published Mar 2 2013) Cameron goes back to Steve's house, but Steve looks him in the eyes. This causes Cameron to get very mad and upset at Steve. Meanwhile, back at the cave Marcus puts some sticks and stone together to make a pickaxe. None of the mobs know what the pickaxe does. Lyle tells the group that Kirby was friends with a witch that knew all about black magic. Everyone but Cameron go to find the witch's house. (Ep. 6, Published Mar 9 2013) They find the witch's house, and she eventually agrees to help them. Phil and Lyle go with the witch to visit one of her friends that may be able to help them. Cooper and Marcus go back to the cave. The witch then flips a switch that reveals a minecraft track. (Ep. 7, Published Mar 16 2013) We see that The Witch, Phil, and Lyle are on the minecraft track. They jump off right when the track is about to lead into lava. They are trapped on the side of the ravine, waiting for Cameron because he can move blocks. Marcus goes back to the cave and Cooper goes to Steve's house. There he sees Cameron inside a new house he built for himself. Cooper tells Cameron to go find Phil and the others. He says he will go if Cooper will stay to watch his house. Cooper agrees, but then immediately leaves because he is too scared. Meanwhile at the cave, Marcus figures out how to use the pickaxe. He mines straight down. Cooper comes to the cave to find Marcus in a deep hole. Back in the mine Cameron builds a bridge across the ravine. (Ep.8, Published Mar 23 2013) The Witch, Phil, and Lyle find a slime named Nigel. He asks Phil if he will take him to Steve. Cameron goes back to the cave and is upset because Cooper didn't watch his house and now it is destroyed. Cameron and Cooper try to figure out how to get Marcus out of the hole. Marcus starts mining straight and finds some coal (which he thinks is poop). He mines into a cave and sees a Skeleton. He thinks that it is Phil. (Ep.9, Published Mar 30 2013) After Nigel, Lyle, The Witch and Phil went back to the cave they notice it was surrounded by stacked blocks. They go inside, and notice that there is a giant hole in the ground. On the other side of the cave was Cooper trying to keep the baby cow from falling off. Meanwhile Marcus still thinks that the skeleton was Phil. After the skeleton leaves, Marcus sees an ocelot. He names it Mr. Kitty Cat Meow Face. He chases Mr. Kitty Cat Meow Face into the desert and sees the sun starting to rise and catches on fire. (Ep.10, Published Apr 6 2013) Marcus was still on fire until he fell in water which cools him off. He sees Steve for a while being nervous, then Steve looks at him. Marcus knows that he still has his pickaxe, but Steve switches his pickaxe into a sword. Steve walks towards Marcus trying to kill him until an Unnamed Creeper shows up and explodes to save Marcus, causing Steve to flee. At the cave again, Nigel is trying to craft TNT. He needes Cooper to poop to get gun powder. Cooper only poops out on piece, because is trying not to explode. Nigel also tells Cameron to go get some sand. Later that night back at the desert, Marcus is sadly singing because he thought the creeper that exploded was Cooper. (Ep.11, Published Apr 13 2013) Marcus is found by Phil. He explains to Phil about the other skeleton and Mr. Kitty Cat Meow Face. Back at the cave, Cooper has finally pooped out enough gun powder to craft TNT. Nigel tells Cameron to craft TNT but, accidentally crafts sandstone. The Witch then agrees to craft the TNT. Away from the cave, Cameron places the block of sandstone next to a river. There he finds Steve who is fishing. This causes Cameron to think that he is a genuis again. Marcus and Phil eventually find the cave. (Ep.12, Published Apr 20 2013) The Witch, Lyle, Phil, Marcus, Cooper, and Cameron arrive at Steve's house. Cameron is entirely against the idea of killing Steve, so they tell him that the TNT is a present. Cameron places the TNT block beside the door to Steve's house and teleports back to the group to wait for Steve's arrival. Nigel then realizes that he forgot to create a pressure plate for the TNT. Steve appears in his house and goes to bed. This causes the day/night cycle to speed up, confusing the group as they have never seen this before. Marcus and Phil are unprepared as the sun comes up and burst into flames. The two run for shelter under a nearby oak tree and appear to be safe. Steve then wakes up and begins moving towards the group. (Ep.13, Published Apr 27 2013) The mob squad has been spotted by Steve. Lyle distracts Steve chasing him away. Somewhere away from the cave Steve is still chasing Lyle. Lyle crawls to the top on the stack of blocks, but Steve stacks blocks to get closer to Lyle. Lyle then jumps away onto other pillers in order to escape. Back at Steve's house, the group creates a pressure plate for the TNT block, but end up trapping themselves inside the house. Nigel decides that there is no other choice but to sacrifice their lives. After Cameron brings attention to the window, the three use it to escape the house unharmed. Steve chases Lyle back to his house and Steve ends up killing Nigel. Phil then shoots his arrows at steve, resulting in his death as he sets off the TNT block during his retreat. The group celebrate the victory of Steve's death. After the ending credits, we see that Steve has respawned. Season 2 (Ep. 1:Back to normal, Published Aug 17 2014) Cooper is walking on another daily stroll when he sees the ruins of Steve's house. He then goes into a flashback then sees a Creeper named Andy. He runs back to the cave to tell Phil what just happened whilst Marcus builds stuff with the Crafting table. Cameron comes back to the cave and places a sand block down to remember Steve when Cooper asks him to take the house down. He refuses to and Phil suggests to make Cameron just cover it up. Cameron teleports away and Lyle tells Cooper that everything will be back to normal. Then the camera exits the cave to see near the desert biome many large building like there would be in a server. (Ep. 2:ANDY!!!, Published Aug 31 2014) Cameron is covering up the recked house with leaves when Andy comes along. Andy says he reconises him because of the monster he killed but Cameron tells him he did not. Back at the cave Marcus has crafted a furnace which Cooper strongly disagrees with when Cameron teleports to tell them about his new friend. Cooper and him then get into an argument about Cameron's friends. Later that night Cameron brings Andy over to the cave who tells them about a big structure on the other side of the jungle and he heard screaming. Cooper, Cameron and Phil decide to go with Andy to see it while Marcus and Lyle stay at the cave. (Ep. 3:The Mob Grinder, Published Sept 14 2014) Andy, Cooper, Phil and Cameron are walking through the Jungle when Andy shows them what he was talking about. At the Cave Marcus and Lyle notice that there is a Baby Zombie at the cave. Marcus askes his name but the Zombie just groans. Andy brings the others to some wierd structures. Cameron is awed and takes a block when Phil tells him not to touch anything. Andy, Cooper and Phil hear voices underground. Cameron teleports back to the cave to put the block down when Lyle asks for Cameron's help when he realises the Zombie has gone. Cooper is trying to look down the hole Cameron made and they all hear pistons moving when Cameron teleports back and knocks Cooper down the hole. (Ep. 4:Escape the Mob Grinder, Published Sept 28 2014) Cameron Phil and Andy manages to get into the structure and Cameron is absoulutely amazed. They then see Cooper being carried away with water down a tube. Andy is excited because he gets to see what the Mob Squad will do about it. Phil looks in a chest to find a bone and tells Cameron that the machine turn Mobs into pieces and that there is something killing mobs there. Cameron go through an iron door too find a bunch of repeaters and pistons. A Zombie comes through the water and is killed by the pistons. Cameron then warns Cooper that he will die. Phil then shouts at Cameron to save him. Cooper is aproaching the pistons when Cameron places a dirt block to stop the piston. They all get out and Phill tells Cameron that that mob killer was probally built by Steve. What is your favorite episode? Episode 1 Episode 2 Episode 3 Episode 4 Episode 5 Episode 6 Episode 7 Episode 8 Episode 9 Episode 10 Episode 11 Episode 12 Episode 13 Back to normal Photos and videos are a great way to add visuals to your wiki. Find videos about your topic by exploring Wikia's Video Library. Category:Browse